


vines' mate

by wongweed



Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dubious Consent, M/M, TENTI porn/vines, UNBETATED SO EXCUSE ERRORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: it's mostly pwp with little to no info lmfao.Lucas thought he was dreaming. Getting high on dangerous substance always fucks up one's perception of reality. Or so, Lucas thought when he approached a foreboding pit of vines.A dream.Oh, how wrong he was!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	vines' mate

It was mostly dark and foggy and wet underneath his bare feet. Something or somewhere that would leave any sane person shaking in fear, emptying gut, or an early ticket to heaven or hell. But that wasn't the case for the young lad Wong Yukhei. It only left his heart race with excitement; fear and curiosity blended perfectly like his favourite cocktail— sweet and acerbic on his tongue. His abdominal muscles contracted. He felt the dryness of his throat, the sweat of his palm in his balled-up fist as he started. And stared. He had no clue how long that went up. If it weren't for the sense of doom surrounding him, Yukhei might think it as quite romantic.

But that wasn't the case. The scenery before him was anything but good. It screamed of all manners of evil he was warned of. Don't go. Don't give in. Run. Run from the wrong path.

But did that make him take a u-turn? Certainly not. Not when there was an addicting stench exuding from God knows whatever that thing was. Its brooding appearance was nothing but majestic, or in other words, Yukhei was a nutjob like his friends teased him with: his reputation was quite complex.

The billowy shadows stretched as far as eyes could see, danced under the damned sky. The only saving grace, ironically, was the distorted crimson moon hanging so low that it created the illusion of touching the horizon on the other side. 

He wanted to go there and see if it was true.

He took a sharp breath, dragging the moist air into his lungs. Too much. Full of greed for the sweet something in the air. He wanted a taste. A mouthful? Perhaps, as much as he could swallow. It danced like fragile boba bubbles exploding on his tongue— sweet, sour, and the burn. It felt like that first time he took a hit— got high and cried his eyes out. Got laid as well.

Oh, how much he wished that for again.

"If I'm dying, better die having a good time." Followed by a humourless laugh slipping past and he, with all his senses intact, took another step further.

That seemed to change everything in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, were you waiting for me?" It was foolish of him to initiate a conversation with —he decided to call it tenti: he was bad with names and he didn't want responsibility at his ending moments— tenti. The vines were slick but velvety soft but there were also the ones with some kind soft bristles to them and as they curl around him— his limbs and chest. There was one extremely soft which coiled around his waist with its tail end a bulbous crown, perhaps, shy to go further.

Yukhei, amused, concluded— I'm definitely high.

"Don't be shy. Go on!" It sounded stupid to his own ears. Not that he cared enough.

And that was all it needed or so it seemed before the vines winded securely around him. Possessive and unyielding as they slowly dragged him further into the unfathomable chasm.

Another thin vine made its way coiling upon his frame and appeared before his line of sight. It had tiny thorns along the edge and just as he curiously parted his lips to throw another dumb remark, it flew inside. It stung. His lips and his tongue. Perhaps the inside of his cheeks too. Yukhei tasted warmth spilling onto his tongue and then the metallic sourness, and lastly the irresistible sweetness, followed by the burn. They came in waves, choking him, and he coughed, tears gathering in his eyes.

It was then that he noticed the hold around his neck, his length which was seamlessly full mast. He also belatedly realised he was fucking into the grip around his arousal. 

There was another vine —thick and slick— between the crevices of his hips and Yukhei wanted nothing more than that invading his heat.

It was a sad thing that he lost consciousness before he could even get fucked. Though he would be awake for the next round. 

Hopefully, they had light below.

* * *

He dreamt of things dark and wet, sinking into something plush just like water heat bags, wobbly and unreliable. He felt suffocating to sweet death, of nothingness and tiny whites like stars. And they melted onto his skin in a delicious splash of heat. He tingled, arched, curled, burrowed, and grappled.

Close. So fucking close. He didn't know what was close. But it was close.

He was plunged into the darkness or was that a room of white? He felt the restlessness, the unbearable something probing at him. Dragging him down further into the madness of nothingness.

It was all too painful. He wanted an escape. A way out. The door appeared in front of him. And he……..

Yukhei felt his eyes heavy and refused to be opened. His throat hurt but there was no dryness save for the constant urge to drink something warm— ginger tea sounded like heaven.

He belatedly realized the state of his own body. The memories earlier slowly flooding into his consciousness. It was inevitable he panicked, jolting up to a sitting position, and invited a sharp pang in his head. Another moment of blankness and tinnitus in his ears ringing loud. He was a human after all. No amount of bravery could stop the inherent nature of a mortal heart and mind. Ha!

Yukhei felt he was on something soft. Not wet and sticky. There was a blanket covering him too which was unexpected but warmly welcomed on Yukhei's part.

He looked up, curious about the whole lighting business. Above him hung a chandelier with lamps and fancy ornaments worked into it. It gave a classy vibe. But definitely too old culture. 

Who would live in such a way? So outdated. While it was uncertain if anyone lived here and not the sentinel thing being hospitable. Yukhei would doubt such a thing to be impossible. Not after what he went through.

He regretted none of it.

"I see you are awake?" There was a heavy voice coming from the other way and Yukhei whipped his head too abruptly to get whiplash. It earned him a series of amused laughter. Light, surprisingly, and cosy, dare he admit. 

"Did you wish otherwise?" Yukhei spoke, his voice hoarse, and his lips swollen and stung. That hurt a lot.

"I wouldn't. That would be the worst thing to happen. I abducted —sorry for that— a potential mate and to lose them would put me as the laughing stock of the realm." The voice got closer and closer, echoing in the empty cave? Chamber? Whatever the fuck it was.

Yukhei didn't feel a semblance of fear. His hormones acted up instead. He could feel the familiar heat coiling in his gut, blood pumping faster out of the heart, and into his loin. No sooner after that, the wave of sweetness assaulted his senses —they teased at his nose, exploded on his lips, and made him ache all over.

Yukhei felt hopelessly done for. He was tingly all over again, and suddenly there was a teasing breeze caressing his bare skin. It felt like invisible hands touching him, going past the blanket, blowing raspberries on his inner thighs.

God!

There were a lot of things he couldn't understand. Abduct? Realm? Mate? And this whole business of whatever kind of drugs forcing itself into his system. He didn't hate the idea of getting high and fucked in his dreams by a sentinel vine but things seemed otherwise.

"Shoot, bro, you know I won't run away. I didn't run away from inhumane vines so come out and God, do something about this—" Yukhei didn't care what would come out from the dark. Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than the viridescent vines with slick and thorns and going up against his ass— he realized after he woke up that there was surely something foreign dripping out of his ass and it actually felt itchy.

"Could have let me play this mysterious and dangerous man game a little longer, couldn't you?" One by one the chandeliers appeared to be illuminated on their own. Yukhei followed the trail and at the other end stood a man cradled in green— or not. Yukhei couldn't make it out properly.

"Don't care. Come here. Let me see what inhumane thing fucked me...good." Yukhei found confidence in his voice. He wasn't dead. And if he guessed correctly, he wouldn't be.

"As you demand, love." The stranger being walked over, glimmering in green and something soft like floral. Yukhei found the sight to be exotic.

He wanted to kiss the frame of vibrant colours, probe at the soft-looking greenish locks on the top. He wanted a bite. Another mouthful of sweetness exploding on his tongue. 

"I guess you deserve the courtesy. I'm Minhyung. The God of plants, you can say." 

Before his eyes stood a beautiful, breathtaking being. Call him materialistic but he would surely fuck with a monster if the said monster turned out to be such a handsome being.

The very distinct and attractive feature would be the pair of lips— they were not too thin, not too plump, and the perfect shade of coral pink arousing all kinds of sin a man could imagine.

Yukhei's body reacted on its own. He was already reaching out his arms open, enough space to pull the alien creature —Minhyung— against his chest and take a whiff of that sweet, sweet, sweet addicting scent.

He didn't know what kind of expression he wore, how his eyes looked or his lips, or the teeth, and the smile. But whatever it was, Minhyung seemed to be surprised yet pleased too.

Minhyung with all of his unusual glory caved in between his legs.

Minhyung was soft but full of taut muscles. He was cool to touch but also left Yukhei feeling hot and bothered in a matter of seconds.

And the scent. The smell. It seeped into Yukhei's skin like an aphrodisiac. It got him light-headed, melted like caster sugar into his mouth. The heat between his legs was apparent, and Yukhei craved an escape.

"I'm Yukhei. Or Lucas. Now fuck me. We can talk later."

"That was quick."

"Fuck me while I'm awake. Man, I'm bitter I was drugged to sleep while getting a good fuck of my life." 

There was breathy laughter reverting off of his skin and Yukhei thought he liked the way it made him all warm and nice. So nice.

"You are taking it surprisingly well for a human." Minhyung hummed, a subtle tinge of possessiveness to his voice. It gave Yukhei goosebumps. Pleasant one of course.

"Some humans are nutjobs. Now. fuck. me." 

Minhyung needed no more nagging.

In a matter of second like earlier, there were slick vines all upon him. The blanket was thrown over somewhere and he was pushed onto his back. Beneath him wasn't the bed earlier but the soft vines, cradling his head, and slowly wrapped themselves around him. One thick vine was around his waist, pinning him down and the other crept behind the shoulder to his chest. There were others— around his thighs, his knees, and his ankles. They held his legs up, thighs pulled wide apart, and bared his ass.

For Minhyung.

Yukhei gasped and took a haste glance at Minhyung.

Minhyung had a condescending smile to him, his eyes a pair of black beads, though void of any human amusement, appeared smug. 

And he looked, honest to God, damned hot.

Those slippery vines of Minhyung spared no inch of Yukhei's skin from the torturous —it was extremely pleasurable to the point of pain and Yukhei didn't know what to think— ministration. They slithered and deliciously pricked at his skin, rubbed at his chest, played with his nipples, and tickled his sides.

There was the thick vine creeping on his inner thigh and caressed the rim around his hole. It felt like it pumped out a steady amount of slick— warm and fruity, as it kept playing with his rim and probed at the ringed muscle.

"Just fuck me already—" Yukhei whined, clenching his insides and his hole. Goddamn. It was the work of the aphrodisiac in his system. "And kiss me." He was a little pliant, needy, and breathless. The vine around his neck winded a little tighter for the brief moment and Yukhei swore he saw stars with his eyes open.

"Tch. What a bossy baby." Minhyung laughed again and scooted closer. He pressed against Yukhei's rears, and that moment the vine teasing around his rims decided it was a wonderful time to simply thrust in altogether. The slide was smooth and comfortable. It filled him up completely. 

How far? How much? Yukhei wouldn't know. But God, it felt so good. So full. It twisted and probed at his inside, soothing the itch.

Yukhei keened, closing eyes shut. Each twist dragged a shameless moan out of him, the obscene noises only fueling his desire to moan louder.

"You are such a whore. A fucking slut. I bet you would love to suck my cock, won't you?" Minhyung sounded like he was close. Very close.

Yukhei opened his eyes, hazily looking up to see Minhyung's beady eyes and coral lips inches away from him. He whined, eyeing Minhyung's lips in a silent plea.

And Minhyung was generous. He leaned in, claimed Yukhei's mouth and his moans. He swallowed every pathetic sound Yukhei belted out into his own.

Soon there was a foreign appendage slithering into Yukhei's mouth. It was thick and its tip was blunt. It licked into his mouth, all crook and corners touched and teased. The roof of his mouth especially and abused till Yukhei couldn't take it anymore. 

Minhyung or the vine or whatever fucked him like there was no tomorrow. They penetrated deep, filling him up to the brim, hit the bundle of nerves, pull out and repeat. Yukhei believed his ass would be a gaping hole by the time he was done with.

"I—I— I…" Yukhei cried, Minhyung's mouth latched onto his neck. There were thorns or teeth digging into his skin, injecting the sweet aphrodisiac into his blood.

Yukhei was offered leverage — thick but tender vines in his palm and he grabbed onto them for dear life.

"Nhh….I..ah…. F-fu….fuc…" Yukhei prayed Minhyung got the message.

He did.

"You can." And Minhyung kissed him again, filling Yukhei's mouth with nothing but sweetness and his ass with warmth.

Minhyung fucked Yukhei till the last drop, making a mess out of him.

Yukhei trembled slightly, his skin sensitive, and his heart racing.

No wonder he was drugged unconscious during the first time. Though not justifiable.

Yukhei fell asleep to Minhyung's amused bottomless eyes gazing down at him. Perhaps with something like affection. He would worry after he woke up.

* * *

"I see you are finally awake." There was no drastic change in his surrounding except what appeared to be a skylight too high on the ceiling.

"That—" Minhgung's face came to his view, a small but affectionate smile on him. "I added for you. A minute's work, I say. Want something to eat? I heard you, humans, like sweet things."

Yukhei didn't know what to say besides, "No. I like spicy food. God, no."

"I'm a God, you know." Minhyung had the audacity to act hurt.

"You are a terrible God. Except for sex. That was mind-blowing."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, hope it was good read. Written in one sitting post midnight chase I was feeling TENTI love anygays, hmu on twt @wongweed or @madneodog uwu


End file.
